User talk:Cod10000
Hey devis something is wrong with the chat so i need to talk to you here User123ca (talk) 20:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Walker Tell what you need Coolguydarth (talk) 12:49, August 2, 2012 (UTsC) Re:Banned for nothing I will talk to the admin about it. Wuher MosEisley 18:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Something wrong with bann That's because it's not up yet. It will expire in 4 minutes. Bane7670 (talk) 15:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey if you don't mind I madea slight edit on your page. :D Boomdodger (talk) 20:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger Never mind User123ca (talk) 20:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:ban for 2 weeks Bane blocked you for two weeks, it has only been 6 days, it ends on the 25th Wuher MosEisley 02:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Why? Darth why dont I ever see u any more on MLP? If u ever want to stop by my wiki that would be great! :D I miss talking to you. http://aplaceforfun.wikia.com/wiki/Just_For_Fun_Wiki Stop bye some time! -Crit Problems I've been recently having problems with my computer and i'll try to fix it... so I might not be on for a while. I'll be back soon, but I'm trying to fix the problem Reedman211 (talk) 22:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) stop pickin on the "newb" i dn't want to be called a newb anymore and whenever u see me don't pick on me no more! Profile hey, I noticed that your page had nothing on it, so I tried to get back some of the thigs that were gone since u got the name change. :) -Crit Chat Bad news Cod. Something's wrong with wiki. Chat is completely glitched. I can't get on any wiki chat. Hopefully it's solved soon. KaharZamet (talk) 13:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The New Exchange Application Name: Kahar Zamet Branch of service & Affiliation: Army (branch) Galactic Republic/Jedi Order/Dark Nebula (affiliation) Type of job you are intersted in: being an ally I will be an ally of the New Exchange, ordering weapons and ships and paying for bounties. KaharZamet (talk) 20:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thx thanks for the welcome! Not really worried about bullying... the worst anyone can do to me on the internet is say something mean.. oh boo hoo. That kind of thing does not bother me much. But nice to meet you thanks!!! Thanks again for the welcome and the compliments! Don't break up with anyone for me! lol... I don't get involved with people from the internet, lol. Warpgirl (talk) 22:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) MLP Season 3 Hey Cod, I just told crit and figured you would want to know too... I heard Season 3 for MLP is coming out on November 10th if you didnt know. Reedman211 (talk) 22:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Afk when back banned It was for that story you told in chat the other day about two girls in a washroom stall. Wuher MosEisley 22:06, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Blinged Out Rarity You wanted this... Reedman211 (talk) 15:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) From Reed :P How dare you insult General Derpy! Prepare for war :P lol jk, but we will see who becomes major general... Good luck. Btw, nice pic, lol. Reedman211 (talk) 21:15, October 22, 2012 (UTC) War --Ausar ❀ ◕ ‿ ◕ ❀ (talk) 21:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh my.... o_o Admiral Atom (talk) 21:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Rarity Your Pic you requested... Mandalorian Mercenary (talk) 23:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) i'm razor bactapack Cod i edited our wiki allot if you want to change it be my guest Blocked As you clearly did not see, you have been blocked due to removal of content from Talk pages, which is strictly prohibited. Especially when it was to cover up the violations of another user. Bane7670 (talk) 03:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Banned If we find a sock puppet account of Dylan's, we will block it. The same will be done to any of yours. Also be aware your block will get worse with any sock puppeting. Bane7670 (talk) 22:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *Nothing can shorten your ban, but many things can extend it. You're better off just waiting it out. Bane7670 (talk) 23:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) re:Wuher i dont think bane is a good admin Well, what happens to Dylan is none of anyone's concern but Dylan's. Bane had a valid reason to block you for making new accounts. It is called sockpuppeting. I am sorry, but I thought you knew better than what you did last night, but it apears you still continued it today. Wuher MosEisley 23:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Steve Is Sweet! Tell him that I'll be on ASAP. I just decided to install Chrome rather than spend a month trying to fix the website restore error. So I should be on soon. KaharZamet (talk) 20:49, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ITS MADNESS IN CHAT!!! So there was this big argument in chat. Bane threatened to kick everybody, including citizens. Blast and I stood up to Bane and what does he do? Bans Blast and kicks me. Then Bane threatened to disable chat itself as the argument kept going!!! Then Blarth got angry and quit chat, saying he probably won't be back on it ever. ITS CRAZY IN THERE!!! KaharZamet (talk) 22:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Read all this, and I will let you in. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mando%27a http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalore http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalore_%28planet%29 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/True_Mandalorians http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Taung http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_Civil_War http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Al%27Ori%27Ramikade http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_Supercommando http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_armor http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_Shock_Trooper_Armor The Great Demise Not sure.... I liked the original plot better. Also, my signature might be huge xD Kahar Zamet - "I'm one of the best Jedi Masters you'll find in the galaxy." (talk) 15:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC)